pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Anon fanatyk wątrobianki
Od pewnego czasu moje kubki smakowe domagały się nowych doznań. Było tak dlatego, że mój żołądek raczyłem zapychać stale tym samym zestawem posiłków. Oprócz ciepłych dań przyrządzanych z miłością przez moją mamę, konsumowałem te samą paletę dodatków do mojego dietetycznego chleba. Delikatesy takie jak salami czy szynka sopocka, urozmaicałem pomidorem i czasem sosem czosnkowym. Oczywiście we wszystko zaopatrywałem się w sieci sklepów biedronka. Do takiego zestawu dla urozmaicenia co jakiś czas jadałem pasztet lub śledziki na raz. Lubiłem te produkty, ale naturalnym było, że kiedyś będą musiały się znudzić. Wtem, jak grom z jasnego nieba pojawiła się ona. Wątrobianka, bo o tym cudzie gastronomicznym mowa, okazała się przełomowa w moim życiu. Okazało się, że mama pofatygowała się do sklepu aldi aby kupić swój ulubiony tani szampon i ujrzała coś co może zadowolić moje znudzone podniebienie. Choć przyznam szczerze, że gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem beżową maść z nieco ciemniejszymi kawałkami wątróbek na chlebie, to byłem sceptycznie do niej nastawiony. Pierwszy gryz jednak zmienił moje podejście do tego produktu. Zakochany w nowym smaku począłem eksperymentować. Najsampierw kanapkę z wątrobianką polałem czerwienią ketchupu. Efekt był wyśmienity. Idealny już smak samej wątrobianki nabrał wyjątkowego charakteru po połączeniu z kontrastującą słodyczą przecieru z pomidorów. Nie poprzestałem na tym i eksperymentowałem dalej. Teraz na szorstką warstwę mięsnego przysmaku wylałem łagodnie kilka kropli białej mazi zwanej gdzieniegdzie sosem czosnkowym. To było przepyszne! Od tego czasu regularnie raczyłem się tą mięsną ucztą i bez żalu wspominałem czasy zwykłej pasztetowej. Muszę też dodać, że studiowałem. Pomimo tego cały czas mieszkałem z rodzicami. Do uczelni miałem kilka przystanków miejskim, a mi jakoś specjalnie nie zależało na szybkim uniezależnieniu się od matczynej pępowiny. Wiadomo, że jak są studia to są i imprezy. Na jednej z takich imprez postanowiłem wziąć jako zagryzkę moją ulubiona wątrobiankę, oczywiście w akompaniamencie świeżego pieczywa. Pod tym względem byłem człowiekiem specyficznym. Lubiłem pokazywać moją nonkonformistyczną naturę. Podczas gdy moi znajomi chwalili się jak jedli sushi popijając ją whisky, ja wolałem śledziki na raz, zagryźć bułką i parówką. Wracając do imprezy. Była to typowa popijawa na kampusie akademickim. W planach, jeśli się za bardzo nie nagrzmocimy, mieliśmy iść do jakiegoś klubu. Było fajnie. Spożywałem nie schłodzoną tanią wódeczkę z moimi znajomymi, przy tym co jakiś czas obscenicznie łapałem gryz kanapki z wątrobianką. Znajomi się śmiali mówiąc: „Anon ty to zawsze jakoś musisz się popisać”. Moja radość rosła proporcjonalnie do wypitego alkoholu. Naprawdę przyjemnie spędzałem wieczór. Wtem do naszej grupki podszedł jakiś nieznajomy z sąsiedniego zgromadzenia. Już myślałem, że najebany chłop podchodzi szukając pretekstu do bitki, jednak o dziwo przyciągnęło go coś innego. Była to moja wątrobianka. Koleś porównywalnie podpity co ja pochodzi do mnie i pyta: -Mistrzu dasz gryza kanapki bo widzę, że masz na niej jakiś wspaniały specjał, Ja z dumą odpowiedziałem mu: -No spoko, ino nie zjedz całej. Koleś poczęstował się odgryzając dość duży kawałek, ale nie tak duży bym mógł się o to wkurzyć. -Chopie, to jest moje ulubienie!- krzyknął nie ukrywając szczęścia jakie go przed chwilą spotkało. Zamieniliśmy jeszcze kilka słów w przyjaznej atmosferze po czym on zawołał resztę swojej grupy by połączyć się z naszą, a że w jego towarzystwie było kilka zacnych loszek to moi kumple od razu wzięli się za podryw. Gdy ja sobie upatrzyłem tą do której chciałem zagadać, wesoły amator wątrobianki odciągnął mnie od innych i z zachwytem zaczął mi opowiadać o jego pasji do tego wyrobu garmażeryjnego. Po chwili przyznał się też mi, że to on napisał pastę o fanatyku wędkarstwa. Z początku nie wierzyłem ale gdy zaczął ją cytować zacząłem nabierać wiary, że to ten słynny anon. Opowiadał mi, że chcą zrobić film na podstawie jego dzieła i że on się zgodził, ale nie ujawni swojej tożsamości gdyż twierdzi, że aby ukazać się światu musi pokazać mu swoje magnum opus, a tym byłby poemat literacki napisany trzynastozgłoskowcem na wzór Pana Tadeusza ale jego motywem przewodnim byłby temat wątrobianki. Na początku go wyśmiałem ale po chwili, łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach a w jego oczach ujrzałem prawdziwe wzruszenie. Fakt, że był pod wpływem alkoholu tylko potęgował wrażenie prawdziwości jego uczuć. Zapytałem więc co ja mam z tym wspólnego i czemu akurat mi to mówi. Stwierdził, że tylko ja, fanatyk wątrobianki jestem w stanie zrozumieć jego stan umysłowy. To prawda, moja miłość do mięsnego przysmaku była co najmniej tak wielka, jak do mojej matki. Namawiał mnie abyśmy wspólnie zaczęli pisać to dzieło. Z przykrością stwierdziłem, że nie mam talentu artystycznego, ale będę mu w każdej chwili gotów służyć dobrą radą i otuchą. On wzruszył się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, przytulił mnie i stwierdził, że stałem się jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Powiedział też, że cześć zysku jaka trafi z ekranizacji dzieła o wątrobiance pójdzie do mnie. Po tej intensywnym w uczucia dialogu, wróciliśmy do znajomych i dalej raczyliśmy spożywać alkohol. Następnego dnia obudziłem się około godziny 18. W własnym łóżku, moim pokoju, który wyglądał jakby przeszedł przez niego marsz niepodległości. Wszędzie na podłodze leżały puste puszki, butelki po wódce, a na stole leżały resztki białego proszku na małym sreberku a także wypełniona do połowy zieloną substancją fifka. Łeb mi pękał, a ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętałem była rozmowa z autorem pasty o fanatyku wędkarstwa. Jak zazwyczaj po takim melanżu, pierwsze kroki zaniosły mnie do kuchni w poszukiwaniu wody. Wypiłem około litra na raz i poszedłem na tron załatwić wszystkie potrzeby fizjologiczne. Bojąc się reakcji rodziców, którzy mieli wrócić nazajutrz, z wizyty u cioci z Pułtuska, począłem sprzątać z grubsza mój pokój. Podczas tego sprzątania odkryłem coś niezwykłego. Był to mój zeszyt na studia, którego tak naprawdę nigdy nie miałem zamiaru wypełnić choćby słowem, tymczasem cały był zapisany! Moje zdziwienie było jeszcze większe gdy okazało się, że ktoś napisał tam jakąś poezję. Zaspanymi oczyma przeczytałem kilka stron i nie wierzyłem co czytałem. W pełni rymowany, napisany idealną polszczyzną poemat ku chwale wątrobianki! Od razu domyśliłem się co się stało się. Razem z autorem pasty o fanatyku wędkarskim musieliśmy ućpać się przeokrutnie i napisać to w stanie ekstazy twórczej. Dzieło było zaiste zacne. Uśmiech nie znikał z mojej twarzy gdy wertowałem kolejne strony tego lirycznego szaleństwa. Minęło kilka dni. Wróciłem do normalności, o poemacie już praktycznie zapomniałem, a do współautora nie miałem żadnego kontaktu dlatego, nie mogłem mu powiedzieć co znalazłem u siebie w pokoju. Byłem właśnie na jednym z wykładów na którym jak zawsze spałem, gdy nagle z hukiem otwarły się drzwi, a na aulę wbiło czterech byków w kominiarkach. Dwóch miało kije do pewnego amerykańskiego sportu, jeden miał pistolet, a trzeci jakiś karabin. Cała aula zamarła. Ten z karabinem zaczął krzyczeć: „Który to anon!?”. Nikt się nie odezwał. Byłem zbyt przestraszony by robić coś innego niż oddychać. Zamachowiec powtórzył to jeszcze raz, ale groźniej i głośniej. Za trzecim razem dodał, że jak się nie pokażę to zastrzeli prowadzącego. Część z studentów zapewne by się ucieszyła, bo był niezłym chamem, ale postanowiłem wstać i się przyznać. Dwa karki z bejsbolami podbiegły chwyciły mnie mocno i wyprowadziły z auli, po drodze zawiązując mi ręce i zakładając jakiś worek na głowę. Byłem przekonany, że czeka mnie śmierć. Wyobrażałem sobie, ze narkołyki z długiej i nie zapamiętanej nocy musiałem ukraść jakiemuś dilerowi, albo coś. Przewieziony w bagażniku auta, nic nie widziałem i nie czułem poza tętniącym w szaleńczym tempie sercem, światło słoneczne ujrzałem dopiero, gdy zdjęli mi worek. Razem z światłem zobaczyłem twarz, człowieka od pasty wędkarskiej. Pierwszą moją reakcją była radość, bo po tej nocy miałem go za przyjaciela. Jednak jego mina wskazywała co innego. Anon zaczął krzyczeć żebym mu oddał jego arcydzieło i, że zapłacę mu własnym życiem, za to co zrobiłem. Odpowiedziałem mu, że nic nie pamiętam i proszę o wyjaśnienie całej sytuacji. On zdziwił się, moją reakcją i zaczął opowiadać. Okazało się, że faktycznie razem naćpaliśmy się u mnie w pokoju po czym on zaczął pisać swoją pracę. Ja podobno tylko siedziałem i patrzyłem w okno zamulając srogo. Gdy on skończył pisać swoje dzieło i chciał wyjść ode mnie z mieszkanie z zeszytem. Ja wpadłem w szał zabrałem zeszyt twierdząc, że jest mój i to co jest w nim zapisane też jest moje. On bronił go zaciekle i chciał uciec ale nie udało mu się. Według jego relacji pobiłem go i wyrzuciłem z mieszkania a zeszyt zachowałem by potem wydać go pod swoim nazwiskiem. On próbował wrócić do domu, ale był w tak słabym stanie, że zemdlał i obudził się w szpitalu. Doznał wstrząśnienia mózgu które spowodowało u niego chroniczną amnezję względem liczb. Jakiekolwiek wspomnienie związane z cyframi wyparowało z jego głowy. Dlatego nie pamiętał mojego adresu. Ale pamiętał gdzie studiuję, dlatego od razu gdy wyszedł z szpitala poprosił swojego chrzestnego z mafii o pomoc w odnalezieniu mnie. Zrobiło mi się strasznie głupio i nie dowierzałem w to co zrobiłem, ale jego widok wszystko potwierdzał. Powiedziałem mu, że oddam mu zeszyt bez żadnych przeszkód i błagałem o darowanie życia. Zgodził się. Teraz leżę w szpitalu i jedyne co mogę robić to pisać tę historię ołówkiem trzymanym w ustach, gdyż wszystkie kończyny mam połamane. Od wtedy też znienawidziłem wątrobiankę. Chyba znów zacznę jeść pasztet… Kategoria:Pasta Kategoria:Fanatyk